Waiting
by MagdileanaO
Summary: An excercise to see if I could write a sex scene. No plot just smut. One shot, Cody/OC. Mature Content.


A/N Wanted to see if I could write a sex scene so this is pretty mych just an excercise. No Plot, just smut. Enjoy and please review.

Addison stalked in the door, closing it carefully behind her. Nobody except Cody was supposed to know she was here, it was their little secret. She crawled on to the bed to wait for him. He'd be following in a couple of minutes so as not to arouse suspicion. Since the Matt/Amy/Adam debacle work relationships were not the most welcome in the WWE.

Addison smiled to herself as she stretched out on the bed, thinking of their illicit past encounters. God he was good. A filthy smile worked its way across her face as while her body bean to feel that familiar yearning that took hold when she knew she would see him. She leaned down to fix her stockings. Light and sheer, they barely concealed her long tanned legs. Her tight denim skirt just hid their lacy tops and her matching lacy panties. Addison didn't bother finding a bra to match that morning, she went without. All that covered her large, firm breasts was a little tank top.

Addison was getting a little frisky waiting for Cody. She decided to start the night for him. First to go was the scrunchie holding back her long dark hair. It fell all the way down her back in luscious waves. She kicked off her heels. Next were the panties. She was getting really horny; she wanted him to get straight to it when he got there.

As she pulled the flimsy fabric down her long legs, she heard the door click. As Cody slipped into the room, a huge grin occupied his face. Addison didn't say a word, but just beckoned him over with a crooked finger. He looked good enough to eat; she had to have a taste. Still silent she pulled his t shirt over his head. She loved his chest. Muscular with a little hair, he was all man. But it was his arms and hands she loved most. She loved to be wrapped up in him while he teased her and spoiled her. His pants quickly followed his shirt to the floor. She pulled him onto the bed. He climbed on top and started to kiss her. She wrapped her legs around him. He was thrilled to find he could feel her heat through his underwear. He slowed down his kisses and started trailing them down her pretty neck. He continued on to her collarbones and snaking them lightly over her shoulders.

Addison was starting to get very, very hot. She wanted him in her, especially as now she could feel him hard between her legs. Cody however had other ideas. He wanted to tease her and spoil her all at the same time. Slowly he peeled off her little tank. His kisses began their way to her hard nipples. He circled them slowly. Addison began moaning louder, she needed some kind of relief. His mouth was teasing her breasts while his hard on took care of her pussy. After what seemed like an eternity he took one in his mouth. His fingers gave her other nipple the attention it craved. She wriggled underneath his weight, desperate for any kind of friction she could muster.

Cody gave a soft laugh. He felt great that a woman as beautiful as Addison could want him so bad. He wanted to make her feel as good as she made him feel...but she would have to wait. Taking her gently by the wrists he pulled her arms up above her head. Now holding both wrists with one hand, he used the other to peel of one of her stockings. Using that to bind her hands, he hooked it onto the bedpost. No she was at her mercy. Addison groaned harder. She needed him now, but the torture of waiting was delicious.

He resumed kissing her, this time making his way down her toned stomach. He began to slip a hand under the denim of her skirt. He was greeted by a pleasant surprise, no panties. Tantalisingly slow he stripped off the skirt and her remaining stocking. He sat back for a second to admire the view. She really was breathtakingly sexy. It took everything he had not to just plunge straight into her there and then. That would ruin his plan however. He reached down to his discarded jeans and pulled out a small bottle of lube. He also rid himself of his underwear.

He began to apply the lube, working back on her breasts. He tweaked and pulled gently as he rolled them between his fingers. The lube was cold on her hot skin, a very pleasurable contrast. It began to tingle. Then he moved south again. He kissed her thighs, her hips, her lips. He worked in small licks. He caressed every bit of skin with his tongue bar her hot centre where she needed it most. He coated his fingers in the tingling lube. Using just one finger, he brushed down her lips. Clean shaven and neat, the skin of her pussy immediately reacted in the most fantastic way.

Finally, he slowly slipped a finger into her. Addison's hips rolled and writhed at the small release. He added a second finger and slowly began to work them. In and out, the created the most wonderful feeling after all that teasing. He lowered his head and started to lick her clit. He matched his tongues pace to his fingers. He flicked and sucked as he drew his fingers in and out of her wetness. The tempo got a little faster. Addison's moans got a little louder. She was getting nearer and nearer the best orgasm of her life. She rode is tongue and fingers until she was just about finished....and then he stopped.

The ache between her legs was almost paining her. She needed to cum, badly. She was completely at Cody's mercy. She pulled at the stockings that bound her hand but to no avail. At that second she hated him. She needed him and hated him at the same time. He smirked, knowing what he was doing. He trailed a finger over her as he brought his lips to her ear and whispered :

'_How badly do you want me?'_

Addison could not verbalise how much she wanted him.

'_You have to tell me what you want from me...'_

He was really fucking with her now.

'_Addy, I can't help until you tell me what you want....'_

She looked him in the eye.

'_I want you to fuck me'._

Cody kept the eye contact. God she was so sexy, and asking him to fuck her. He would indulge.

'_Cody, Fuck me now and hard'._

That was all the incentive he needed. He had been aching himself for quite awhile so the relief was potent when he finally thrust inside her. Gone were the slow, teasing movements of before. Now he really did indulge her. He rode her hard. She moaned and groaned as he plunged into her again and again. He kept going harder and faster until he could hear her breath growing shallower. She was close again, but this time he didn't stop. He could feel himself about to go over the edge too.

The release was pure heaven. With one final thrust he shot into her as she convulsed in orgasm. Her wrists were red from pulling on the stocking. Her breasts tingled from the lube. It was the most perfect state of bliss she could imagine.

Maybe having to wait wasn't such a bad thing.


End file.
